gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet
Sweet & Kendl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke . This mission triggers altomatically after Big Smoke (mission) . Mission Big Smoke and Carl Johnson arrive at the funeral and are greeted by Kendl, Carl's sister, whilst Ryder looks on. Carl and Sweet, Carl's brother, meet but Sweet is hostile towards his brother, after the death of their other brother Brian in 1987. Kendl then decides to leave and meet her boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the rival gang Varrios Los Aztecas, but is temporarily stopped by Sweet who argues with her about Cesar. After Kendl leaves, Sweet points out the graves of Tony, Big Devil and Little Devil, before the Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder decide to return to Grove Street. Some Ballas gangsters perform a drive-by shooting and destroy Smoke's Perennial, with the four stealing four BMX's and riding to a car park under a freeway at Mulholland Intersection, evading the pursuing Ballas in their Voodoo. Sweet decides that the group should split up and Sweet heads off in a different direction with the Ballas Voodoo following, allowing Carl, Smoke and Ryder to ride away in safety until they get to a freeway bordering Idlewood, where the Ballas re-appear and chase them back to Grove Street in Ganton. Carl, Ryder and Smoke arrive back in Ganton and shortly after Sweet arrives, with Carl announcing his intention to stay in Los Santos and to help the Grove Street Families, before leaving the group and entering the Johnson House. Script Big Smoke: I've missed you these five years, man - they gonna be real happy to see you. Hey, what's up, y'all? Look who I found hanging around. Kendl Johnson: Carl, hey, good to see you. Carl Johnson: I can't believe she's gone, man. Sweet Johnson: That's another funeral you ran away from, fool. Just like Brian's. CJ: Hey, she was my Momma too. Sweet: Not for the past 5 years she wasn't, nigga. (Kendl begins to walk away.) Sweet: And were the fuck you think you're going? Kendl: What? Get out of my face. I'm going to see Cesar. Sweet: The hell you are, girl! You ain't messing with them eses, you know we beefing - Kendl: Look, I love him! And what the fuck are you? Sweet: At least I got principles. Kendl: Oh, and I guess that makes you an upstanding American. Carl, tell him! Sweet: Carl, don't tell me shit, bitch. CJ: As long as he treats her right. Disrespect you, and he's dead. Sweet: How the hell you gonna say that? Like it's any business of yours. Kendl: Fuck you, Sweet. CJ: Oh, shit - here we go again. Sweet: This shit's real fucked up. Everything! CJ: What you mean? Sweet: What, apart from your Mother being dead? Things are going real bad. Here, let me show you, running man. Tony's buried over there. Little Devil over there, Big Devil over there. Man, it's just crazy - everybody blasts on fools first then asks questions second. (Carl, Sweet, Big Smoke and Ryder walk towards Smoke's car) Ryder: Ballas! Drive by! Incoming! (Big Smoke's car is destroyed by the Ballas.) Big Smoke: Awww, mother-fucker, my car! Sweet: We gotta get back to the 'hood, man, it's too crazy round here! Grab a bike and pedal. Even you ain't forgotten that. Follow my lead! (Carl, Sweet, Big Smoke and Ryder cycle to a car park under the Mulholland Intersection) Sweet: Shit! A Ballas car is onto us! Split up! (Sweet cycles away, with the Ballas chasing him, whilst Carl, Big Smoke and Ryder begin to cycle back to Grove Street) Ryder: Keep up, mother-fucker! (Carl, Sweet, Big Smoke and Ryder all cycle back to Grove Street) Ryder: I got with them mother-fuckers though - showed them niggaz who's gangsta. Ryder, nigga! Sweet: So when you leaving, Carl? CJ: I ain't sure. Thought I might stay. Things is fucked up. Sweet: Well, the last thing we need is your help. CJ: Aw man, I won't let you down, I swear. Sweet: Hey, we're gonna call up some 'hood rats and chill the hell out. You want some? CJ: I gotta whole lot going on, and I'm tired. I'll catch ya'll later. Big Smoke: Hey yo' just drop in. We all hangin' out. Ryder: Yeah, and get yourself some colors, fool. And a haircut - it's embarrassing to be seen with you! Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the Johnson House is available for use by the player as well as the ability to buy safehouses in Los Santos. Completing the mission unlocks the Ryder mission. Trivia *CJ and Sweet seem to be the only ones shot at by the Ballas while they chase the four on bikes. This could be due to the fact that Big Smoke and Ryder had already betrayed Grove Street and therefore the Ballas were trying to perform a hit for Smoke and Ryder on CJ and Sweet. *This was the only point where players could actually see Big Smoke's luxury car, as it was destroyed on that point, forcing Big Smoke to use a Glendale instead. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas